Tales of the Big Six
by disneyfanficsforyou
Summary: Rise of the Frozen Brave Tangled Dragons. The evil of Pitch is back, and now, new heroes have been picked to defeat him. Do Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup have what it takes? Or not?


_Hey guys! So I decided to write fanfiction. I also have comics that go with the story if anyone is interested. They are on my Instagram account ( /disneycomicsforyou). _

_I don't know if anyone is going to read this so please leave reviews if you do! I'm really new to all of this...thanks!_

* * *

The Tooth Fairy moved around her palace, carefully adjusting all the items. Her little fairies flew around her, chattering and gossiping about the latest things. Suddenly, one fairy separated from the crowd and flew up to Toothiana. "Santa and Bunnymund are here to see you!" Just then there was a loud knocking on the palace doors, which Tooth opened.

"What do you guys need?" she smiled, trying to hide her nervousness. The Guardians never visited unless there was an emergency or a new mission. And she was just getting settled in after their latest run-in with Pitch…

"There's a new prophecy," Bunny frowned. Tooth's spirits sank. Just as she was getting hopeful!

"Now of all times?" she sighed. "We finally defeated the Dark One! Who else is there to beat?"

Santa shook his head, his brow furrowed. "A new darkness is upon us…Pitch cannot be defeated! He is immortal and he continues to grow stronger. However, the prophecy speaks of a new six who will save us."

One of his Yetis opened a bag of silver dust and tossed it into the air. It froze, forming something resembling a painting. Except it moved to show six different little children. Toothiana's heart ached. They were just little kids! With such a heavy burden on their shoulders. Now these six were deprived of a normal life.

"In time, they will grow to become the saviors of Earth. Each will be given a test to prove that they are worthy of their tasks," said Bunny.

"They are just kids!" Toothiana blurted out. Her fairies let out an angry jittering in agreement.

Santa smiled sadly, "Kids who will save us all."

* * *

She let out a little giggle and yelled, "Show me! Show me! Again! Again!" She flailed her arms around to make a point. This action finally overbalanced her and she fall backwards onto the green grassy hill.

Her father picked her up with a deep chuckle. He patted her wild auburn hair trying to settle it down. The curls sprang back up instantly and he let out a defeated, but happy, sigh.

"Alright, just settle down Merida!" he exclaimed. Then he picked up the bow that Merida managed to take from the high table. He aimed it at the target, concentration clear on his face. Merida's little face mirrored his as she stared intently at the arrow. Suddenly, something blue flew past her very nose and she let out a gasp. Surprised, her father almost shot the arrow.

"Merida!" he scowled, quickly adjusting the bow again. But Merida was no longer there.

She was crawling after the blue wisp, her eyes open wide in amazement. It was very pretty and blue and she wanted to catch it. She didn't notice as the wisp disappeared into the forest, climbing over logs. She almost bumped right into the weird yellow creature holding the wisp.

"Hey that's mine!" Merida pouted. She studied the yellow thing before her, deciding that, _no_, it wasn't a bear, but a very small man. She decided that she could take him on and leaped forward. But the man was no longer there, he had disappeared completely. And suddenly, she was no longer in the forest, but back in the open green field right next to her father. Who just so happened to be shaking her awake.

"Oi you little lass! This is the last time I'm showing you the bow!" he said strictly.

Merida stared at him with open eyes and a very much open mouth. "Daddy! Where's the sand man?"

"What sand man?" her father repeated. "Look you were asleep and we should probably go back home."

"NO! You have to teach me how to shoot!" all thoughts of the weird event flew out of Merida's head as she realized play time could be over. Her father tried to drag her home and the little girl struggled and the yellow man watched from the outskirts of the forest. As the two humans disappeared inside the small hut on the open field, he smiled. _She saw my wisps. She passes my test._

* * *

"ELSA! ELSA! COME ON! Let's go play! PLAY! PLAY!" Elsa's eyes flew open as her sister landed on her with an _oomph__**.**_

"Anna! It's very late! You should go back to sleep!" Elsa pushed the smaller girl off of her and scrunched up her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. But her sister's persistent kicks and little punches into her side forced her awake.

"Please! Please! Elsa! Come_ on_!" Anna fell over on her side, giggling as Elsa finally got up.

"Fine. Fine! But we have to go back to sleep before Mom and Dad wake up!" Elsa said sternly.

Anna smiled before running out of the room and rolling down the bannister. Elsa gasped as she watched Anna's strawberry-blonde hair disappear down the stairs. Then her sister's blue eyes appeared, twinkling, at the bottom. "C'mon! Your turn, scaredy-pants."

Elsa took a deep breath before sitting down at the top of the stairs. She let her feet up from the floor and then she was soaring down, down, _down_, flying and tumbling onto the floor. Anna let out a giggle and pranced around Elsa.

"Do your magic! Make a snowman!" she yelled.

Elsa's reply was a smile as she extended her hand. As usual, she felt the coldness seep into her skin. Rather than scare her, it felt like an old friend, comforting and nice. She concentrated, and, letting her white hair fall onto her face, let a burst of snow fly through her hand. It coated the ground, spreading quickly. The floor turned into an ice rink and a little blizzard flew around the room, almost knocking Anna off her feet. The stairs crystallized to form a slide, twinkling in the light. Another swish of Elsa's hand and the snow burst from the ground to form a snowman and some hills.

Anna yelled happily. She ran up to the snowman and planted a tiny kiss on his cheek. "I name you… Olaf!" she stated. Elsa smiled following Anna around as her small sister started climbing the snowy hill.

Suddenly, Anna took a wrong step and started tumbling down, her face of sheer panic. "ANNA!" Elsa hollered, throwing up her hands. Instead of help, a sharp ice shard flew out, knocking into Anna just as the little girl hit the ground. "NO! ANNA!" Elsa screamed. "HELP!"

Behind the snowman Olaf, a shadow suddenly moved to show two big fluffy ears. Bunny emerged from the snow, watching the two girls. He wanted to help Anna, but knew he couldn't interfere. "I guess I won't be able to witness her abilities today! But I'm sure that she has magic just like her sister so they both pass," he stated before jumping backwards and down into the rabbit hole.

* * *

Hiccup frowned, almost crying. He ran into the forest, embarrassment flaring on his cheeks. He had failed again! All the other kids passed the dragon test with their bravery, but he didn't. He suddenly remembered his father's disapproving look as Hiccup, instead of hitting the baby dragon, started rubbing its belly. Fresh tears poured out of his eyes.

"Hiccup!" someone yelled in the distance. Great. They were probably already looking for him. He ran farther into the trees, climbing the big branches of an old oak. He hid among the leaves, letting out a breath of relief as he heard the footsteps disappear. He stayed there until noon, before deciding that they were done looking for him. Then, he climbed down the trunk and continued his walk to his secret spot.

Lately, after the lessons of training began, Hiccup always found himself in his secret spot. After his first test, which he failed, he ran into the forest and somehow stumbled upon a peaceful clearing with a lake. Ever since, he'd go there and sit next to the still water for hours.

Hiccup sat down on the sand on the shore and let his fingers swirl patterns in the water. Then he picked up a rock and threw it, satisfaction etching his face as it made a loud splash. "I'll show my father that I'm a worthy Viking and slay a dragon!" he yelled to no one in particular.

Behind him, the yellow man hid. He suddenly got up and stretched out his tiny sandy hands. Before long, they were covered in dark, black scales. He opened his mouth to reveal a lot of sharp teeth. He had transformed into a dragon.

Hiccup, still lost in thought on shore, turned around as a twig snapped. His first instinct was to run. His second was to scream. But he stood still. He knew he couldn't outrun a dragon, especially if it was hungry. He suddenly regretted running out of the class. But then he realized he had a knife in his pocket. A knife that could easily kill the thing standing before him. He gulped, staring into the big yellow eyes of the dragon.

"I don't want to kill you," he said in defeat. He reached out his hand and put it on the dragon's head. Rather than bite off his hand, the dragon let out a resemblance of a purr.

Somewhere inside the sandman stirred. _This boy would make a great leader. I shall stay as this dragon and look after him. He has passed my test._

* * *

"Be a bit more quiet! I think I see the baby!" Toothiana whispered. She shushed the little fairy who was chittering quietly.

On tiptoes, Tooth crept up to the wooden crib. She stared down at the blonde, green-eyed girl. The girl stared back. "Aww! Look at her! I wonder what her power is!" The little girl suddenly yawned and fell back asleep. At the same time, her hair started glowing bright yellow.

Toothiana carefully picked up the braid and gasped. "It has healing powers! That's impossible. She bears an amazing talent." She looked kindly back down on the little baby. "I'm sorry that this prophecy has befallen you," she whispered, gently kissing the girl's forehead. "You pass my test. Sleep tight, _Rapunzel_."

* * *

Somewhere out on the ice, a brother was playing with his sister. He picked up a perfectly shaped snowball and threw it at her. She dodged out of the way, laughing. "You failed JACK!"

And somewhere behind the playing siblings, Santa Claus sat waiting. He took out his staff, wondering what the task for this boy would be. Finally he decided and let his staff hit the ice.

Out on the frozen lake, the ground suddenly shook. Then it started cracking everywhere, and the boy's sister let out a terrified yelp. "JACK! JACK! Help me! I think I'm going to fall through!" she screamed tearfully.

Jack's eyes widened in alarm. Suddenly, he jumped at his sister. The impact knocked her off her feet and land onto the safety of the snowy ground next to the lake. Jack smiled and took a step. His last. The ice suddenly gave way, Jack falling through with it.

"NO!" his sister bawled. "Mommy! Mommy! Jack fell!"

Somewhere behind the terrified sibling, Santa Claus shook his head. "I'm a fool! What have I done!" He looked up at the dotted-with-stars sky and said, "Moon if there's anything you can do, save this boy. He is our hope."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
